The world' Mayhem
by Evilkat23
Summary: RANDOM CROSSOVER! summery is that 'The world' went into complete mayhem and the people playing it turned into their actual characters. Japan closed down it's borders leaving people in and not anyone out. Still, a number comes up for a person who doesn't want to be saved and is hiding something, how can they help this strange person and what is he hiding? NO PAIRINGS
1. Chapter 1

**Ok I've wanted to do this for a long time, a cross over between dot hack and person of interest. Not many people know dot hack but it's an awesome game. So yeah I will try my best with this really weird crossover.**

Finch leaned back into his chair, hands placed neatly in his lap. His attention fully on the computer in front of him. A frown very apparent on the older male's face as he read the headlines, no matter where you were the news all said the same thing 'Japan in peril!' it wasn't another earthquake, wasn't another nuclear threat, it was…a video game.

A video game caused a worldwide epidemic, according to the news that Harold was reading. Sometime last night, a popular video game in Japan, given the name 'The World', in short terms, blew up. It's not the first time this game, 'The world', Reached international headlines, it caused kids to be put into comas, no deaths, just comas. This time, it seemed to have done the impossible, it turned people, innocent people, from different age ranges, into their own characters from the game.

It was impossible, illogical, and just insane to think that a video game could turn over three million people into their own characters, but, it did, some got off lucky by being, again according to the news he was reading, 'human class' but some didn't, some chose 'beast class' which made them more easier to spot. Either way those affected by the so called 'explosion of 'The World.'

Finch pursed his lips as he continued to read with each sentence he read the more impossible the story seemed to be.

Japan shut down its borders not too long after the incident. Those visiting were currently being evacuated, and any further news is still being under investigation.

He leaned back into his chair and let out a deep breath. Bear looked at him and tilted his head with a soft whine. "I just can't believe it, It's not logical by any standers but yet, it seemed to have happened, what caused it? What is this big 'explosion?'" with a headshake, Finch turned to Bear "Should I do more digging?" he asked the dog. "Digging? On? A new number?" Reese asked as he entered the library, two Styrofoam cups in his hand, no doubt coffee and tea. Giving one to Finch, his boss gratefully accepted the beverage. "No, no new or in Leon's case, old numbers so far, I was talking about what's been going on around the world, this video game…has done the impossible to put it in simple terms" he said taking a sip of his drink.

"The Impossible? How so?" Reese asked giving Bear a pat on the head. "It seems that those playing the game last night, were somehow transformed, into their characters that they played in the game. It is impossible to me that something like would or could happen, since we have free time, I was thinking of just digging a little deeper into this, something just isn't adding up…" he muttered and took another sip.

Reese shrugged then sat next to Finch "Why? What are you hoping to find?" Reese asked and Finch shook his head "Nothing in particular, just what really caused it."

Reese snorted and shook his head "That's a little particular, Finch" he said and Finch gave a slight smirk and looked at Reese "Think I can't do it?"

"Oh, knowing you, you can do it, you always find a way" Reese said and leaned forward. Finch smiled "Thank you, until a new number comes up, you can enjoy your day, and I'll look a little more into this crisis..." Finch then turned around to his computer and started to type away, his fingers flying against the keyboard. Reese thought for a moment then shrugged "I'll just take Bear to the park" he said getting up and grabbing the dogs leash. The sound of the dog's tail thumping against the ground.

"Bear, Komen" the dog bounced up and ran up to Reese. After attaching the leash to the collar, Reese looked at Finch "You can come along if you'd like, I think the park's Wi-Fi is better than here" he joked and Finch just shook his head "I'm not trying to hack the department of state, just looking into a video game" he said with a slight smile then he said, "But, some fresh air would be nice"

It was wonderful out, not too stuffy, not too hot, and a breeze would sweep by them every few minutes. Finch's laptop was tucked away safely under his arm and Reese had a firm grip on Bear's leash. Sitting on an abandoned bench they let Bear go and Finch opened his laptop, resuming what he was doing earlier. "Get anything from that video game?"

"So far, I only found out that the company for the game is called CC Corporation, or just to the players CC Corp. digging a little deeper into the company, if I see anything interesting, I'll inform you" he said plainly typing away on his computer, Bear was rolling around in the grass minding his own business. "Oh, that's interesting…" Finch said not taking his eyes off the screen. "Hm? What?" Reese asked in a normal tone. "Apparently…it was all caused by something that is technically a virus but is an anomaly…still it doesn't explain how humans could turn into creatures…"

"An anomaly?"

"Anomaly. Is something irregular or in software it is, in normal terms, a bug"

Reese just blinked and looked at Harold for a few seconds then shook his head. "Excuse me…" both men snapped their heads up and looked at the stranger. It was a little hard to tell if this person was a male or female by the figure he or she had, but this person was of around normal height, maybe nineteen, eighteen years old. Had on a normal black coat, with blue jeans and a baseball cap on.

"Is-is that your dog?"

Judging by the voice, Reese guessed male. Both turned their heads to see Bear digging in the earth below him, two other holes rested along, his paws muddy and dirty. Dirt flying from beneath him. "I'll get him" Reese said with a sigh. "Bear! Stop that!" he yelled as he grabbed the leash and walked over to the dog. Almost instantly the stranger sat next to Finch, who already changed the tab to what he was doing.

"My friend is coming back" Finch said plainly, pretending to be writing a document down. The younger person looked at Finch, looking into the teenager's eyes he noticed something was slightly off about them, just the color, they were brown at first glance but if you look a little longer you'd notice they were also, almost a yellow color. Still, they looked natural, no contacts or anything. "Sorry, I'll get up when he leaves…I've just had a very long day"

Reese was starting to come back and the stranger said, "No matter how far you dig, you won't get passed what you just read….CC Corp is on full lock down" and with that he got up and left. Finch watched him leave and looked at Reese "…He's been watching us…let's go back to the library" Finch shut his laptop and got up quickly; Reese frowned a little and cracked his knuckles. Finch shook his head "Don't…lets just be a little more careful next time" he said and started to walk away. Reese followed naturally but this time kept a look out. "If that person come nears us again. I'll make sure he won't remember what he saw" he growled feeling protective over the smaller male. "I think…" Finch started but then shook his head "Never mind…Lets just head back"


	2. Chapter 2

**"Over one hundred 'world' players murdered in panic, fear, and confusion. Players now try to flee to America."**

Finch frowned at the headlines of the CNN news; he then leaned back in his chair. Gently he took off his glasses and placed them on the desk, slowly he rubbed his eyes with the heel of his hands. With a low groan he shook his head and removed his hands.

"Things have taken a turn from bad to worse, all because people are scared, they kill others" Finch whispered and looked back to his laptop. The article said that most players that were killed were 'beast' type characters, mainly because they were the most obvious to spot. Grabbing his glasses he replaced them back on his face and shook his head.

"The world is going to hell, there is no denying that. To kill people, real people, just because they were playing a video game at the wrong time….ridiculous" He snorted and exited out of the news site. Bear made no movements from his bed, a soft snore coming from the dog told Finch all he needed to know. Besides the dog's snoring, the library was silent; his computer wasn't even so much as beeping or whirling like normal. It gave the library a deadly desolate feel. Normally the library was his sanctuary, a place where he could go if he was in trouble or in need of comfort. It just seemed different today. More lonely than anything else.

Where was Reese? Doesn't he normally get here by now?

Finch looked around the cold library, chills flowed down his spin, and bumps rose on his skin. Something was in the library…It wasn't just him or Bear. His breath seemed to have gotten shallow; he could hear it in his ears, his heart thumped painfully against his chest as cold fear took a grip on him. No, there was nothing in the library! How could he even think that? If something was in the library Bear would be alerting him!

Still, when he doesn't feel safe, especially in the library that normally means a walk in the park should clear things right up. "Bear, Komen!" he called grabbing his jacket and Bear's leash. The dog jumped up and happily padded towards Finch, clipping the leash onto the dog's collar, Finch quickly headed outside. Once out he took several deep breaths, trying to clear his head and get the unwanted fear out of his system.

Once out of the library he leaned against the building wall, Bear sat down watching Finch with his head tilted to the side. "Never, have I ever felt so unsafe in that building than now…" he breathed shaking his head and looking up at the library. "Well, I'm out now, let just take a quick stroll around the block, to clear our heads…" Finch told the dog, who happily started to walk with his master.

The walk around the block was cut short, by a payphone ringing. Stopping Finch stared at the phone in disbelief then slowly walked up to it, picking it up off the receiver, Harold waited as the robotic voice greeted him. Telling him the numbers he needed to know. Stiffly he walked back to the desolate library.

* * *

Reese said nothing as he entered the library "New number? I'm surprised" Reese said walking up to the male sitting stiffly in his chair. Finch nodded and replied, "As am I, Mr. Reese…but this number…Is, I guess you could say suspicious"

Finch twirled around from his chair and grabbed a picture off his desk, getting up he taped the picture to the cracked board. Reese took one look at the picture and smirked, "Asian?" he asked.

"Japanese…to be more exact" Finch said as Reese walked up next to him.

The picture was of a male, couldn't be older than nineteen, the hair stopped just at the shoulders in a choppy sort of way, the color was a light hazel brown color but anybody could see that it was dyed. What gave this person a way was the way the eyes where slanted.

"Yuuichi Morino, Japanese male, college student…no passport of any kind…" Finch trailed off and Reese took another sip of his coffee. "…He's here illegally, I take it?" Reese asked placing his coffee down on the desk. "Most likely, it's either that or the machine managed to branch out…but if that were the case, then there would be more numbers than this one." Finch mumbled typing away on the computer.

Finch let out a soft noise and Reese walked over to him "Having a problem?" ex-CIA male asked his partner. "No, I just found out where his cell phone was last used...not the best neighborhood in New York"

"Well, when you're here illegally, the good neighborhoods are kind of out of the question…a deli in Washington heights, alright, I'll get going" Reese said heading out of the library, Finch watched him leave then shook his head "Be careful, Mr. Reese" he muttered softly to himself going back to typing away.

Reese's motorcycle came to halt in front of the small deli; the place was packed with people. "Finch, I'm in front of the deli, it's packed by the looks of it" Reese said getting off the bike, he started to walk towards the deli, hands in his pocket. "Don't forget, Yuuichi can be the victim as well as the perpetrator" Finch said on the other side of the earpiece in Reese's ear.

"Not my first time doing this Finch" he responded in a cool tone and stopped the conversation between him and Finch almost immediately after.

Walking into the deli, Reese looked around and blinked. Something wasn't right, where was the kid? None of these people looked like the kid in the picture. Walking up to the cashier, he gave her his prince charming smile and brought out the picture on his phone. "Excuse me, miss, have you seen this guy?" he asked showing the woman the picture. Looking at the photo she frowned "No sir…I haven't…well…try that guy over there…the one wearing the hat, I think his hair is the same color…not sure though" she said with an 'I really don't care' shrug.

Turning to where the cashier pointed, he casually walked up to the male from behind and survived him. He noticed the hat it was a baseball cap, hiding all his hair except for a little tip on the side. He had on a thick jacket and normal blue jeans. He looked on the lone table that he was sitting at, a brown bag sat by the teen's hand, a phone laid lifelessly on the metal table, screen black.

Reese walked over to the lone seat across from the teen and sat. Instantly the teen looked up fearfully, his eyes weren't a dark brown like the photo but a light brown…to the point of almost being yellow. Reese had the wrong teen. "Sorry, thought you were someone else" Reese apologized and got up from the table, heading out of the deli, Reese put his connection with Finch back on. Before he could talk to Finch, the recluse spoke first in a hurry. "Mr. Reese! I was right about Yuuichi, he's here illegally because he played 'the world' and is in fact his own character, I'm sending you a picture on what he looks like now, it's a group picture, he's the one on the far left, wearing all green…according to this information the name he goes by is…S-i-l-a-b-u-s…Silabus…"

"Silabus…like a syllabus?"

Taking out his phone, Reese looked at the picture. "These are-

"Video game characters…all of them…" Finch sighed on the other side.

Looking at the picture once more, it was a group picture, as Finch said; three people where in it, on the right was some sort of pink dog like thing, round, almost to the point of being cuddly. In the middle was a male, white hair, red eyes, and red markings around his eyes, wore mostly black. Then to the left, was their number, his hair looked like it stopped just at his shoulders but if you look closely you could see it actually ended just below the waist. The words 'welcome to Canard' where at the bottom of the picture.

"Welcome to Canard? What the hell does that mean?" he asked Finch surveying the picture once more.

"Canard….It's an airplane that-

"I know what the airplane does, Finch, I'm asking why would it have the words, "Welcome to Canard" on it"

A soft noise came from behind Reese, Reese turned around and saw the same kid he thought to be Yuuichi. He was standing in a defense position, his shoulders tense, hell this kid's whole body seemed to be tensed. The brown bag from earlier was clutched in his right hand.

Reese looked into the stranger's almost yellow eyes and looked back at the picture on his phone. It was a match. Putting his hands up Reese spoke slowly "Are you…Silabus?"

There was a silence, and then in one quick moment, the stranger ran. "Hey!" Reese yelled and watched as the tallish stranger vanished amongst the crowd of new Yorkers. Running after him, Reese spoke to Finch.

"I think I found him…"

**WHAT A BITCH TO WRITE! I went over my head here people**


End file.
